bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiles
"Tile" redirects here. For the type of block in Bloons, see Tile Block. Tiles are found in Bloons Monkey City during gameplay. They are the squares of land that make up the city, and you capture more of them to gain land, XP, City Cash and for getting no lives lost, 5 ( 10 on Hardcore Mode). Each tile has a specific Terrain, which has a set of unique tracks in each type, as well as different Favors and Restrictions in each type. To capture tiles, you must play a "mini" version of Bloons TD 5 for each tile, as in, place towers along the track to last a certain amount of rounds of bloons. Each tile has blue text in the top right corner: Round Number of Round Number. When all the rounds on the tile are completed, the tile is captured. Some tiles reward you with a treasure chest, containing a boosted City Cash, Bloonstone or Special item reward. The land you gain from tiles can be built on, and some Buildings require more than 1 tile to be built, such as the Naval Base, requiring a 2x2 space to build. Each tile, when clicked on, will display the maximum bloon rank, difficulty, type of terrain, favored and restricted towers, track, and rewards for that tile. As the city expands further from the center, the difficulty and reward for tiles is increased. Some tiles have multiple bloons on them, such as 3 MOABs. Such tiles foreshadow a large rush of the bloon shown near the final round. Grouped Ceramic tiles also existed in open beta. The City Cash reward for beating a tile can also be a forshadower to it's Difficulty level when every tile you face is impoppable. This is most useful in later levels such as D.D.T. levels. This number also determines on what round certain M.O.A.B. Class Bloons come out. If a tile's reward (A.K.A. Difficulty) is $650, then M.O.A.B.s may come out on round 8 or 9, but if the reward is $750, they may come out on round 6. The Earliest round a M.O.A.B. can come out on is 6 (A round 5 MOAB has been reported, but not confirmed), for B.F.B.s, it is round 14(?), for D.D.T.s, it is 17(?) and for Z.O.M.G.s, it is round 20(?). Tile Types Rounds with * means that the rounds are mobile exclusive. Note that the DDT, Triple MOAB and Double BFB types only have ZOMGs if the tile has 29 or 30 rounds. 27 or 28 round ones will not have ZOMGs - only the dense MOABs, BFBs or set of three DDTs, depending on your selection. Some ZOMG tiles can also have a few grouped MOABs or BFBs, but they still cannot have DDTs. In Bloon Dunes, there may be 2 extra rounds than what may be in Grassy Pass. Terrains Strategies Trivia *The Cave's Terrain is listed as "Mountains Terrain" in a Caves Terrain Tile. In the tracks menu however, it is listed as the Caves Terrain. The Tile version has the Ice Tower favored, and Monkey Aces, Dartling Guns, and Banana Farms are banned. In the tracks menu however, the Monkey Engineer is the favored tower, and Mortar Towers and Monkey Aces are banned. **This is not the case on the mobile version, where the Caves Terrain has the same favors and restrictions as the Mountains Terrain. * There are only 5 Caves Terrain tiles on the map. * Sniper Monkeys and Monkey Buccaneers are the only towers that are never restricted, however there is no-where to place Monkey Buccaneers or Subs on any other terrain besides lake, river, and certain tiles in the mobile version, and certain badlands tracks, bar Mortar Monkeys because they are restricted when you replaying Cave Terrain (Flash version only). * On the other hand, Dart Monkey, Super Monkey, Monkey Village, Dartling Gun and Spike Factory are never favored. * On the Mobile version, the Monkey Sub is not favored nor restricted on any terrain. It is the only tower with this. ** However before an update which added more tracks (including some with water), all of the tracks except Lake and River lacked water, making it unusable on most maps before the update. * The Banana Farm is the tower that is restricted in 6 terrain types, being the tower that is most restricted, most likely because it is one of the most useful. (10 if you count Wattle Trees, Conscreated Ground, Sandstorm, AND Tranquil Glade) ** Also, the Banana Farm is the tower that is least favored, only favored in River Terrain. * The Monkey Ace and Ice Tower are tied for having the most terrain favors, each being favored in 3 terrain types. Monkey engineer may also be on this list, depending on whether you count Caves as a terrain or not. *When a tile was clicked, it used to not show the track, so it was more lucked based on harder difficulties. The picture of the track is added in later updates. *The Badlands track "Drought" looks nearly identical to a dried up version of the river tile "double loop", right down to where some of the islands were and where some of the trees were *On the Mobile version, there is no round cap. An extra round is added for every $50 cash reward. So it is possible to encounter tiles with more than 30 rounds - theoretically up to 40. *There are official names for each of the terrain's music. A fan-based Ninja Kiwi Music YouTube account can be found here, where all of the names of each terrain music titles can be found. **"Street Party" is the music for Grass, Hill, and Jungle terrains **"Monkey Hermanos" is the music for Forest, Heavy Forest, and Desert terrains ***This is possibly, or probably, is based upon the Los Hermanos song. The tune may be heard from the Latin American style of instrumental. **"Roaring Humpers" is the music for River and Lake terrains **"Ocarina Time" is the music for Mountain, Cave, Snow and Volcano terrains **"Gold Rush" is the music for Arid Grassland terrain **"The Good, The Bad, The Monkey" is the music for the High Desert terrain **"Way Out West" is the music for the Badlands terrain *Lead tiles are the only types of tile to have some chance of just regrow and some chance of regrow and camo. Gallery General Arid Grasslands.png|Arid Grasslands Terrain being played High Desert.png|High Desert Terrain being played Badlands.png|Badlands Terrain being played Volcano tile flash.png|A Volcano Terrain in the Flash version Regrow assault alert.png|Regrow Assault alert Camo assault alert.png|Camo Assault alert Lead alert.png|Lead Bloon alert Tracks :This section is incomplete. You can help by adding all of the tracks available across all platforms. At the moment, even some of the non-mobile-exclusive tracks of certain terrains are not even listed on that gallery. As well as this, several Bloon Dunes exclusive ones are missing too. All of the track names listed below are popular names given by the Ninja Kiwi fans; the tracks' real names are not made official by the Ninja Kiwi company. Note that "*" means that it is exclusive to Bloon Dunes, and that "#" means that it is exclusive to mobile. TrackBMCGrassA.png|Tutorial TrackBMCGrassB.png|UO TrackBMCGrassC.png|Pistol TrackBMCGrassD.png|Flower TrackBMCGrassE.png|Clover TrackBMCGrassF.png|Tunnels 017.PNG|Swirls# 018.PNG|Weight# 019.PNG|Cubes# TrackBMCGrassG.png|Yo-Yo* TrackBMCForestA.png|Jr TrackBMCForestB.png|Hexagonal TrackBMCForestC.png|Fireworks TrackBMCForestD.png|U-Bends TrackBMCForestE.png|Stag Beetle/YMY 020.PNG|Bulbs 021.PNG|# TrackBMCForestF.png|Battleaxe* TrackBMCHeavyForestA.png|Talon TrackBMCHeavyForestB.png|Handcuffs TrackBMCHeavyForestC.png|Rose TrackBMCHeavyForestD.png|Branches TrackBMCHeavyForestE.png|Butterfly TrackBMCMHeavyForestA.png|Hook# 022.PNG|# TrackBMCHeavyForestF.png|Coils* TrackBMCJungleA.png|Squiggly Jungle TrackBMCJungleB.png|Turkey TrackBMCJungleC.png|Nose and Mouth TrackBMCJungleD.png|Test tube TrackBMCJungleE.png|Totem TrackBMCJungleF.png|Diamonds* TrackBMCHillsA.png|Y Hill TrackBMCHillsB.png|SS TrackBMCHillsC.png|Seashell TrackBMCHillsD.png|dlp TrackBMCHillsE.png|Moustache TrackBMCHillsF.png|Beaker* TrackBMCMountainA.png|Treble Clef TrackBMCMountainB.png|Three peaks TrackBMCMountainC.png|Starry Mountain TrackBMCMountainD.png|Monkey Tail TrackBMCMountainE.png|Zigzag Mountain 023.PNG|# 024.PNG|# TrackBMCMountainF.png|Plateau* Hoopcanno.png|curves|link=http://bloons.wikia.com/wiki/Volcano_Terrain TrackBMCVolcanoB.png|Squigglecano TrackBMCVolcanoD.png|DNA TrackBMCVolcanoA.png|Keyhole KeyholeMobile.PNG|Keyhole# (the Mobile version is slightly different) Caves terrain.png|Caves Terrain TrackBMCSnowA.png|TBA TrackBMCSnowB.png|TBA TrackBMCSnowC.png|Squiggly Snow TrackBMCSnowD.png|Pretzels TrackBMCSnowE.png|TBA TrackBMCLakeA.png|Loop Knot TrackBMCLakeB.png|Percent TrackBMCLakeC.png|Bad Mirror TrackBMCLakeD.png|Lakeside TrackBMCLakeE.png|Blade TrackBMCLakeF.png|Parabola* TrackBMCDesertA.png|Hourglass TrackBMCDesertE.png|Arrow 025.PNG|# 026.PNG|# TrackBMCDesertF.png|Mirage* TrackBMCRiverA.png|Doubleback TrackBMCRiverB.png|Meanderiever TrackBMCRiverC.png|Wavy River TrackBMCRiverD.png|Loop River TrackBMCRiverE.png|River Python TrackBMCRiverF.png|Bridges* TrackBMCBadlandsA.png|Stone Bridge* TrackBMCBadlandsB.png|Tumbleweed Valley* TrackBMCBadlandsC.png|Drought* TrackBMCBadlandsD.png|Stealth Canyon* TrackBMCHighDesertA.png|Cactus* TrackBMCHighDesertB.png|Abstract* TrackBMCHighDesertC.png|Resistors* TrackBMCHighDesertD.png|Lasso* Category:Bloons Monkey City